The King of Kittens?
by Meli teh Dark One
Summary: Yami has somehow been turned into a kitten while attepting to get his own body. Tèa doesent know the small black cat she found and named Yami, is the real Yami. How can Yami tell her and Yugi. And how can he get a human body? Chapter 7 is up!
1. Chapter 1

The King of… Kittens?

Written by Meli Connor

Disclaimer: Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, and are just used in this story for personal amusement.

"Yes, Yugi. I'm sure this will work, so stop worrying. Its distracting me."

"Gomen nasai, but are you SURE its safe?"

"Hai, now silence, aibou. I'm starting…"

Yami was sitting on the floor in Yugis room, in spirit form, while Yugi was standing at the edge of the room. Around Yami were all seven Millennium items.

"I'm finally going to have my own body!" Yami whispered to himself. Then he closed his eyes and started chanting the spell he carefully memorized in Egyptian.

A bright light suddenly came from the items and engulfed Yami as Yugi shielded his eyes, praying to Ra that nothing would go wrong.

Just as suddenly as the light had come, it disappeared, and the room filled with thick smoke. Yugi coughed and moved towards where Yami had been before.

"Yami, are you okay?"

His eyes widened as the smoke cleared to reveal his room, and no Yami.

"Yami?"

**Yami POV**

'Where am I?' Yami thought as he groggily opened his eyes. He raised his head to find himself lying out on the street. /Yugi/ Yami tried to contact his aibou through their mind link, but Yugi didn't answer.

Yami sighed and got up, and then a thought stuck him. He had a body! His own body! He raised his hand to see it, but was surprised at the sight that met his eyes. He had a body all right, but not the one he was expecting.

**Tèa POV**

Tèa was walking home when something caught her eye. A little black kitten was sitting on the sidewalk in front of her, staring at its paw with a perplexed look on its face. She approached it cautiously, but it took no notice of her as it looked down at itself. Tèa had always loved cats, and by the look of this one, it was a stray. She picked it up and the cat started scrambling to get away.

"Its okay, I'm not gonna hurt you." Tèa said as she looked to see that it was a boy. The cat looked up at her, and calmed down and allowed her to stroke it. She thought there was something strangely familiar about its eyes.

"Are you a stray?" She asked, looking for a collar. The cat purred and cuddled up against her arm. She couldn't find any collar.

"Well, Ill bring you home for now, and see if we can find out if you have an owner. If you don't, well, I've always wanted a cat!" She said happily, cradling the cat and resuming her walk home.

**Yami POV**

'Just my luck. I get turned into a cat. Not only that, it's a baby!' Yami fumed as he was carried in Tèa's arms. 'Well, at least Tèa found me. It could be a lot worse. A kid could have found me. Or Bakura.' Yami shuddered slightly at that thought, having a pretty good idea of what the Tomb Robber would do to a kitten. But he immediately perked up as Tèa scratched him behind his ears. 'Ra, that feels good…' He thought, purring out loud. 'Man!' He thought as he realized how much he was enjoying the treatment. 'I sound like a CAT! NOOOOoooo! I wanna be a human! Not a cat! Why did it have to be a cat? Why couldn't it be something more…fierce.' He calmed down as Tèa scratched him again, and he closed his eyes, realizing how tired he was, and fell asleep in her arms.

**Tèa POV**

'Awww…how cute!' Tèa thought as the kitten fell asleep in her arms. "Now for a name…" She mumbled out loud. "Well, you're a black cat…so how about…" She thought about it, Yami would be a good name for the kitten, considering it was black.

"Yami. Your name is Yami." Tèa said, and Yami opened a sleepy eye with a meow and went back to sleep.

**Yami POV**

'I'm so lucky!' Yami thought when he got to Tèa's house. She had bought him all kinds of stuff like toys, food, and other cat trinkets. The one thing he did not like was the little pink collar with the bell. No pink, no bells. He tried to get the repulsive thing off, but Tèa stopped him.

"Yami, you have to wear that. I don't want to lose you." She scolded him. Then she walked off to the kitchen and Yami followed curiously.

Tèa fed him and then ate herself. Yami then leapt onto the table and began purring to get her attention. She smiled and scratched him a while behind his ears, then got up and left.

Slightly annoyed, Yami followed her. When he walked into the room, he looked around. 'So this is Tèa's room? …cool.' He jumped onto her bed where she was lying and snuggled next to her.

Tèa jumped slightly when she felt Yami snuggle against her. She turned and smiled at the small cat and stroked him. He snuggled closer, purring loudly, and they both fell asleep like that.

**Yugi POV**

Yugi knocked on the door of his best friend's house the next day. He knew he needed her help if he were to find out what had become of Yami. He hadn't been able to sleep last night, he was worrying so much.

Yugi jumped slightly as he heard a sound from inside the house, and a sleepy voice called out.

"Hai? Who is it?"

"Tèa, its me, Yugi."

"Yugi?" The door opened to reveal a sleepy looking Tèa. "What are you doing here, its six in the morning!"

"I know Tèa, but I need your help!" Yugi said desperately.

"Well, come in." She said, moving aside to allow Yugi to enter.

**Yami POV**

I woke up the next morning to someone knocking on the door. Tèa groaned and got up to answer, so I went back to sleep. Later, I heard voices in the hall, coming towards the room, and I raised my head to see a confused looking Tèa followed by a worried looking Yugi. At the sight of Yugi, I jumped off the bed and ran to him, rubbing on his leg, meowing, to get his attention. He picked me up and cuddled me as I continued meowing, trying to make him understand what had happened.

"I didn't know you had a cat Tèa. What's its name?" Yugi said while scratching me behind the ears, and I couldn't help but purr at the action.

"I found him yesterday. He didn't have a collar so I brought him home. His names Yami." Yugi raised an eyebrow, and Tèa hastily added, "For his dark fur."

"Well speaking of Yami," Yugi said while sitting down at a chair. "I came here to talk about something that happened yesterday."

**Tea POV**

"What happened?" Tèa asked. She hoped that it was nothing bad. She would never admit to her friends, but she had always had a crush on the dark spirit, but never acted on it, because she figured he wouldn't be interested in her. And also, he didn't have his own body. The only times she saw him was when he possessed Yugi, and she didn't want to use him just to see Yami.

"Well, we were doing something that was supposed to get him his own body." Yugi said.

"Really? Did it work?" Tèa said excitedly.

"No. It didn't. And worse, Yami disappeared." Yugi said, sounding like he was on the verge of tears.

Tèa gasped. "You mean, he's gone? Dead?"

"I don't know. That's why I came to you, Tea. I need to figure out what happened."

**Yami POV**

I listened to their conversation, but barely heard it due to the fact that Yugi was distracting me by scratching my ears. I shook my head and jumped off his lap to get a hold of myself, then tried to get my hikari to notice me again. /YUGI! HELLO/ I screamed at him through mind speech, but we must have gotten cut off, because he didn't seem to notice a thing. I grew frustrated and scratched him.

"YEOWW!" Yugi screamed as I did so, and glared at me, while I sat innocently, hoping he wouldn't kill me for that. I yelped as I felt hands clamp around me and lift me up. I turned my head to see Tèa frowning at me, and suddenly I felt very ashamed, and meowed an apology.

"Yami," She scolded. "What was that for?" She turned to Yugi who was nursing his scratch. "Gomen nasai, Yugi. I don't know what came over him. He seemed to like you a minute ago."

"Its okay, Tèa. I might have scratched him the wrong way." Yugi said. "What was his name again?"

"Yami."

Yugi came over to look at me, staying at a safe distance. "I'm sorry, Yami." He said in a soothing voice, and I mewed at him, willing him to understand that I was HIS Yami, not just a little kitten.

"Why does it seem like I've seen him before?" Yugi whispered, but Tèa and me still caught it.

/Its because I am your Yami/ I yelled at him in mind speech, but he didn't hear it.

"I'm not sure, I've noticed that myself." Tèa answered him. "Something about his eyes…"

"Yeah…" Yugi whispered. "Whose eyes are those?"

It hit them both at the same time, and they looked at me in scared confusion.

"Yami?" They said in unison.

* * *

So...did you like my school assignment? Reviews! And Ideas! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, peoples! Arigato for all the nice reviews! One thing though, some people are saying that this story is a lot like one called 'Black Cats are Bad Luck', and that is kinda true for the first chappy. I had this cat idea on my own, but I admit that I did use some of the stuff from the other story to help me along with this one, like the process of Yami getting turned into a cat, which I had no idea how to do until I read that story. But only the first chapter is similar. Also, just a little note on Black Cats are Bad Luck, the story is finished now. Some of you said that it was never finished, but it is. And another note, the rating might go up due to violence and swearing…I don't think it will be mild swearing, either. Anyway, here is the story!

**Yami POV**

Finally, I thought as they both stared at me. They understand what happened.

"You think this is really Yami?" Tèa asked nervously. I can understand why she is nervous…Last night she told me something she never would have told me if she knew who I was.

Flashback

Tèa were lying on her bed with Yami lying on her chest. (a/n Yes, what you are probably thinking about that is true. naughty Yami) She was absentmindedly scratching his ears, and he was greatly enjoying it. She seemed to be deep in thought about something so Yami didn't bother her until she suddenly giggled a bit. He got up and looked into her face to see what she was laughing about. He meowed a bit and nudged her nose with his paw.

"What?" Tèa asked as she opened her eyes and looked at Yami. He nudged her again and she smiled. "You wanna know what's funny?" He lied down on her again and kept his eyes trained on her face.

"Okay, Ill tell you… I was just thinking about the other Yami. I was wondering what it would be like if he were here. I was probably thinking that because…well…" She turned crimson and continued. "I really like him. I don't think he likes me much though. I mean, he was a Pharaoh. He wouldn't like me. He probably had beautiful girls at his disposal. I just can't compete…" She sighed and was about to continue when Yami put his paw to her lips. She smiled a bit and continued scratching him until they fell asleep.

End Flashback

Yup, she was defiantly gonna be embarrassed about that.

"I'm not sure. How can we be sure?" Yugi asked with a quiver in his voice. How can we possibly change this back! He wondered.

I replied that question by nodding my head so they understood that it was the truth. They both widened their eyes as they saw this action and looked at each other again.

"Okay, question answered. This is Yami…Now, how do we undo this?" Yugi asked, more to himself than to anyone else.

**Joey POV**

"Yugi isn't here. He went to Tèa's house about an hour ago." Grandpa told me. I had come over to his house to see if he wanted to play some duel monsters, but now he wasn't even home!

"Arigato, Ill just go over there." I replied before walking away in the direction of Tèa's house.

When I got there, I knocked and a minute later Tèa opened the door.

"Joey? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm looking for Yugi. Gramps said he was here."

"Yeah, he is. What do you want him for, though?"

I was puzzled by that question, why did it really matter? Was something wrong?

"Am I here at a bad time?" I asked slyly, winking at her as she realized what I was implying and blushed furiously.

"Its not that!" She said hotly, glaring at me.

"Then what's the matter?" I asked.

"Well, Its…Oh just come in!" She fumed, opening the door and gesturing me to come in.

I followed her to her room, where I saw Yugi sitting on her bed absentmindedly petting a small black kitten. He looked up in surprise at me entering.

"It's a party now, huh?" He asked Tèa, who rolled her eyes at him and sat down at her desk.

"What's up, Yugi?" I asked as I sat down next to him on the bed. The kitten in his lap looked at me and left Yugi to sit in my lap, and I smiled and scratched its ears as it purred.

"That cat is what's up." Tèa said in a strange voice.

"You know who that is?" Yugi asked me.

"Um…no. Am I supposed to?" I asked, wondering what the hell was going on.

"That." Yugi said while picking up the cat, making it yowl loudly. "Is Yami."

**Yami POV**

The face Joey was making as Yugi and Tèa explained what happened was quite amusing. It wasn't so amusing though, when he picked me up and stared looking me over. You baka! Stop that!

"This is Yami?"

"Hai." Yugi and Tèa said in unison.

"No way…" Joey said in a whisper.

I replied to that one by nodding my head again, as it was about the only thing I could do that they understood. And I then yowled as he dropped me in surprise. I scurried into Tèa's lap, which was the only place I wanted to be at the moment, but she pushed me off. I hid under the bed. Why did they have to be so mean to me? It hurt.

"Well, we were just thinking what we should do when you showed up, Joey." Yugi voice drifted under to my hiding place.

"I know." I heard Joeys voice reply, which surprised me. Since when did Joey have a good idea? Well, I suppose it could be a bad one. I sure wasn't gonna be part of any of HIS plans, though.

"You do?" I heard Yugi and Tèa say.

"Yup!" Joey said.

"What?" Tèa said suspiciously.

"We should bring him to Ishizu. Shell know what to do!"

Well, I'll be. It didn't seem like such a bad idea after all. And Ishizu will probably be much nicer than these guys were. I am still a Pharaoh. Even though I'm a FRICKEN CAT! Hey, aren't cats held very high by Egyptians? …I guess it could be worse…I could be a bug…and get stepped on. Yuk! Wait, it's awfully quiet…what are the guys doing…their whispering. Not good.

Yami jumped a bit when a hand suddenly reached under the bed and grabbed my by my tail. I yowled and tried to scratch at the hand, but Yugi dragged me out from under the bed and into the air. That's my tail you baka! Stop it! I swiped at him, but he easily dodged and held me in the air. I continued to yowl loudly until he decided to drop me into a basket that was on the bed. I tried to scurry out but they closed the top of it and locked the lock thingy.

"Sorry Yami, but your staying in there while we bring you to Ishizu's." I heard Yugi's voice say, and I felt the basket rise into the air.

Okay, I know that was a bit short, but I had to end it somewhere. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Sorry about not posting for so long. But I have good reasons. 1) I left my notebook in a different city this is more of an excuse for my other story…I still don't have the notebook… 2) I was totally brain-dead and had no inspiration. I think that all of the reviews for this story re-inspired me. This had got to be a record for me! 3) I got writers block, which was hard to get over. 4) I just moved to a new city. That was really hard for me, and these libraries suck. Luckily, I'm at school at the moment, so the darn computers aren't much of a problem…5) I'm a student library helper, so I don't have study hall or lunch to work on this story. 6) I'm getting a job at the public library, so I'm not gonna have a lot of time on my hands…I think that's all. Well, to make up for the long time I didn't put a new chapter up, you get 2 new chapters now! Yay! I'm not guaranteeing that I can get them both up today, but I wrote them, and Ill get the other up soon, if not today. So now, enjoy the 3rd chapter of 'The King of…Kittens?' little chibi fans: Yay!

* * *

Yami's POV

'No! Stop! Noooo!'

I yowled as the basket I was in bounced around. I was being bounced everywhere inside, my little, innocent looking baka of a Hikari, was being evil and bouncing me around as much as humanly possible while he walked.

Tèa must have noticed this, because she snatched my basket out of Yugi's hands.

"Don't do that, Yugi," she scolded him. "He's just a cat. You could really hurt him like that."

"And you're defending him, why?" Yugi asked in feigned innocence. "Wasn't he living in you house? Your room? Your _bed_? You were mad at him for that. So why are you defending him?"

I hissed from inside the basket at the evil, so-called Hikari. I'm guessing Tèa was blushing at his statement.

"NO! Its not that…It's just that right now, Yami is a defenseless little kitten and he needs our help to change him back." Silence followed this all the way to the museum.

Ishizu

"Yugi, Tèa, Joey, what brings you here?" I asked as I see Yugi, Joey, and Tèa walk in, and in Tèa's arms was a slightly wiggling basket.

"We have a problem." Yugi explained. "The Pharaoh…well, he…" Tèa handed me the basket, and when I opened it, a small, black kitten jumped out. 'How Kawaii!'

"The Pharaoh, he's a cat."

'Huh…?"

* * *

Yeah, short, I know. But you get 2 quick updates, so no complaining! That was a good place to end it too. If you don't know what the Japanese words mean, just say so in your reviews, and Ill put a little translation thing in the next chapter.

Meli btw, that's my name if you didn't know: So, since you finished reading it, review! Or Joey will die! dangles Joey over a bottomless pit

Joey: NOOO! Please review! I don't wanna die!


	4. Chapter 4

Hah! I told you I would get another chappy up soon!

Wow! 00 6 reviews in the first day! Wow! releases Joey I wasent gonna kill him anyway.

Looking back on these…I cannot believe I'm the one who wrote this! It's so good! I forgot I did some stuff in here, too…so I reread the story, and here is a new chappy! It's not as long as the first 2 were, but it's not as short as the 3rd… Well, enough of my babbling, READ!

* * *

Ishizu

"This is really a problem…"

We were all sitting around a table in the staff part of the museum. Yugi and the others had just finished telling me about the Pharaoh's transformation into the small, black kitten, who was currently lying in the middle of the table, glaring at us all. 'I wonder why he's glaring…?'

Yami

These guys suck. Why are they so mean to me. It's not my fault that I'm a cat, and I needed a place to stay, and I didn't know my way home, and Tèa happened upon me. And I thought Tèa liked me. Why is she being mean too? I mean, I understand that she's embarrassed, but, she should be a little nicer, its not like I could have told her…well, I suppose I could have found a way, but…that's beside the point. So I continue to glare at them.

"So…What now?" Joey asked.

"Nothing for now." Ishizu said with a sigh, rubbing her head. "Ill have to figure out what went wrong, then we need to figure out how to reverse it. Until then," She glanced at Yami, who returned it with a glare. "Get used to being a little kitten, Oh Great Pharaoh."

'What? She's TEASING me? I thought she worshiped me!'

"It's not so bad, Yami. Really," Tèa said. "It suits you. Didn't Egyptians worship cats?"

Yugi snickered. "Yeah…But…Darn it. I don't want to have to take care of a cat, even IF it is my Yami. Grandpa wouldn't allow have him in the house. Can one of you take him for now?"

"I can't." Joey said at once, raising his hands in defense of Yami's ultra glare. "If I brought him home, my dad would most likely kill him when he was drunk. And he HATES cats."

"I can't take him either, Yugi." Ishizu said. "Unless he WANTS my brother to use him in his constant evil plans…and if he figures out that he's the Pharaoh, I don't know what he would do…"

Everyone looked at Tèa.

"No! I won't! I already had him! I…"

"Tèa," Yugi interrupted, "We know you don't want to, and it's a perfectly good reason, but we have no choice. You're the only one who can take him in. It will only be until someone else can, or until we can reverse this. Doozo?" Yugi gave her his puppy eyes of doom. I added my kitty eyes, but that probably just make me look like a freaky little kitty, so I got up from my spot and started to rub against her arm, purring loudly.

She looked down at me and sighed in defeat.

"Hai…but you'd better not cause me any trouble Yami." She paused and thought for a second. "And you are NOT allowed in my room again."

* * *

AHHH! OH RA NOOOO! HELP MEEEeeee! IM OUT OF IDEAS!

What adventures should happen while Yami is at Tèa's house? And is Yami ever gonna get back to normal?

Yami: Please give the beautiful, talented authoress some ideas.

Tristan: snickers Beautiful and talented? Your talking about me right? Cause that authoress certainly isnt talented.

Meli: Grrrr! hangs Tristan over pit of lava Im sick of you. You have no real purpose in the anime or manga, except for being there with your pointy hair. looks at readers Should I drop him? Or just give him a haircut?


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I had 2 votes for throwing him into the lava, and one for choping off his hair. Ill leave this open for one more chapter though.

The little stars wont show!

* * *

Tèa POV 

"Get! Get out now!"

Yami hissed at me as I chased him out of my room. I had told him that he was not allowed and he keeps coming in before school. Its kind of weird, because it's not like he's doing it sneakily or anything, he just walks right in. I'm not sure why… but he is still not allowed.

I walked out of my room after the fuming kitten and securely closed the door. Let's see him get in now!

I hear Tristan honking outside, and look out the window to see his blue Honda (XD) parked outside, Tristan in the driver's seat, with Joey next to him and Yugi in the back. They always pick me up to go to school. I rush out the door, once again leaving Yami locked in the house for the day. I hate leaving him there. Its mostly because I don't want him going in my stuff, but also, I'm a little scared he will get into trouble somehow, and get hurt while I'm not there. Even though cats are supposed to be agile, Yami's already fallen flat on his face twice. At least that I've seen. Apparently being a cat has not made him any less clumsy…but it is quite amusing to watch a cat fall on his face.

I look back at the house while Tristan drives away, worrying, as usual.

Yami POV

I do a little kitty sigh as I watch Tèa and the guys drive away. I hate being here alone. It's boring, and when I'm bored, I usually get into trouble…Its happened almost every day. I get bored, do some exploring, and end up stuck somewhere or something of the sort. One day, I almost drowned because I fell in the tub…well, so what there was only an inch of water. If there was more, I surely would have drowned, and the water made my paws wet, which was not a pleasant feeling at all. And it's hard to get used to having four legs, let alone a whole body of my own. I've fallen dozens of times, luckily only about 2 or 3 in front of Tèa, who laughed her head off at me…And I miss my aibou. My mind sounds so…empty, without sharing his thoughts… This sucks. I should have listened to my Hikari and not have tried this stupid spell at all!

Anyway, I was bored, and once again, knowing this would sooner or later lead to my demise, I started exploring again. Guess where I got stuck this time? On the kitchen counter. Yeah, big deal, you say? Not when you are about 5 inches high and not used to being that little…It looks like 20 Ra-damned feet to the ground. I take one look down, and I don't dare to do so again. No way am I jumping that…Ill have to wait for Tèa to come home and get me down…

I crawl back as far away from the edge of the counter as I can, and lie down to wait. And wait. And wait…

Where is she! School should have ended an hour ago! …she probably went to a friend's house…which means she may not come home for hours. And she may not even come in here until tomorrow morning, if she ends up eating out. Oh, Ra. What have I gotten myself into now? I'm hungry and tired, but I don't dare sleep for Tèa could come home and think I'm fine. And my food is on the floor. That is too far away. And, it is cat food. That stuff is cursed, I tell you! Absolutly disgusting. But at least if fills your stomach. Im HUGNRY! Oh, someone help me get down!

Tèa POV

I walk into my house around 9 pm. I look around as I enter, because I expected Yami to come running, wondering where I've been. Truth was, I was just at the museum, helping Ishizu with her studying to try to figure out what was behind the spirits condition. I really want him out of my house as soon as possible. Not that I don't like him, that's actually the problem. I really like him a lot, and its way to embarrassing to be around him now that he knows how I feel.

But Yami didn't come running up this time.

Uh oh, what did he do now? I start looking for him, knowing he was probably stuck somewhere, as he had been often when I come home. The funniest one so far was when he was stuck in the tub. He seemed really pissed off that he got wet. But I'm really getting worried about him. I'm afraid he might really get hurt one of these days.

The first place I check is the bathroom. He's not in there…living room? Nope. …better not be in my bedroom…Nope, not here either.

Next I walk into the kitchen and spot him on the counter, supposedly sleeping.

"There you are…" I whisper, thinking he's fine…even though that's a peculiar place to take a nap. I jump a bit as his eyes suddenly snap open. He gets up, glares at me, but then makes a little, crying meow.

I sigh and shake my head. "Are you stuck again?"

Ill take the glare as a 'Yes'.

I walk over and pick him up, and then set him on the ground. "There, better?"

My answer is him immediately walking to his food dish. I sigh, linger a few minutes in the kitchen while Yami eats, and then I go to my room for the night.

Before I could close the door to my room, Yami suddenly bolts into it.

"No, Yami. You're not allowed. Out!" I point at the door while glaring at him, but he glares right back and makes himself comfortable on my carpet. I continue glaring, and he sticks out his tongue at me. The action made my glare falter, and then I start laughing. That was the cutest thing I ever saw…I wish I had a camera.

"Oh, okay. You can sleep in here. Just stay on the floor though."

A few minutes later, after I was in my bed almost drifting off, I felt something come onto my bed. I open my eyes a bit, and see Yami busy making himself comfortable on my bed. I was about to push him off, but I change my mind, and close my eyes, acting like I never noticed a thing…

* * *

Okay, I need more votes for Tristans fate. The lava, or the haircut? 


	6. Chapter 6

Im really getting alot done on my storys today! Ill get the japanese key done asap, just bear with me here. Im also using some of my reviewers ideas...you'll just have to wait and see which.

* * *

Tèa POV

The next few weeks passed without incident, unless you count Yami getting stuck in the blender somehow. Luckily it wasn't on…

Anyways, today was like any other day with Yami in your lap in the form of a black kitten. I was eating my breakfast when I heard a knock on the door. Yami jumped out of my lap and ran towards it, dancing in front while I opened it.

"Hey Tèa." Yugi was outside, and Yami ran into the house. "Looks like someone isn't happy to see me…"

"Come in Yugi." I say as I open the door so he can come in. After he takes off his shoes, I lead him to the living room. I get a plate of sugar cookies from the kitchen, and Yugi starts chowing down on them.

"What's up?" I ask, wondering why Yugi decided to come over.

"You think every time I show up something's wrong?" Yugi laughed a bit.

"Well," I said, blushing, but laughing a bit too. "There are so many kooky things in our lives…something's almost always up. So your just here to be here?"

"That's pretty much it. So, how is life with a spirit kitten?"

"Meh, its okay, I guess…"

"He's annoying the hell out of you?"

"A bit, not as much as I initially thought though…"

Yugi laughed, and then reached under the couch, coming out with a squirming Yami.

"It's not like I'm going to kill you, Yami."

I laughed. "He's been acting weird lately. I wonder if the tuna is expired."

"He hates fish. And chicken. And crunchy little cracker-like-fake-meat stuff. In other words, he wants to eat like a king, not cat food. But you should try to get him that 'Meow Mix' stuff. He'd like that." (A/N: In other words, my cat. :P)

"So I have to buy more cat food for this little monster? If he doesn't like fish, how come he eats so much of it?"

"Cause he's a pig."

Yami suddenly scratched Yugi's hand, and he dropped him. I started cracking up despite myself.

"I don't think he liked that…" I said between giggles.

"Tell me about it…" Yugi growled, holding his scratched hand, which was bleeding slightly. "You got a band-aid?" I handed him said band-aid from a drawer next to the couch. My mom sure is paranoid about blood on the carpet…

Yami POV

I ran out of the living room after I scratched Yugi. I really have to get out of here, Yugi will come after me soon, and then I shall have to pay for the scratch. I need to hide till he leaves…where can I hide…?

I spot an open window. I run towards it, but I realize something. The window is high. Very high. To get to it, I have to go on the counter. I HATE the counter. But I don't really want to be punished for the scratch either. I look around for an easy way to get up, but I don't see any. I look at the counter again. Maybe I could jump? I've seen cats jump that high before. Perhaps I could too…I have to give it a try, worst that could happen was that I fall and get really hurt, and Yugi takes no pity on me and punishes me anyway…You know what Yugi does to punish me now that I'm a cat? He dresses me up and takes pictures to humiliate me. That's what. I SHALL NOT BE HUMILIATED ANYMORE!

I jump as high as I can…and I come crashing to the floor. I yowl and I'm in unbearable pain, then Yugi finds me and punishes me…Then I open my eyes and really do the jump, instead of imagining it. I leap and…I make it! I stare down at the ground. I can't believe I actually did that! Oh well, enough celebrating, more escaping. I don't really want to leave Tèa's house as a kitten, but anything's better than Yugi's punishments, and I can always come back once he leaves. I jump out of Tèa's window into the outside world…

Tèa POV

Yugi is now looking for Yami, because of the scratch. I decided to stay out of it, and go to finish my abandoned meal in the kitchen. When I walk in, I see Yami on the counter. I watch as he turns and jumps out the window! Oh crud…

"Yugi!"

Yugi comes running into the kitchen.

"What Tèa? Did you find Yami?" He gets a creepy, evil glint in his eye.

"You look evil, you know?"

"Yeah."

"Uhh…okay. Well, Yami just jumped out the window."

"HE WHAT?" Yugi ran to the window, and he started screaming out of it.

"YAMI! GET BACK IN HERE NOW! YOU BAKA LITTLE KITTY!"

I have to remember not to give Yugi any more sugar…it does things to him.

"Yugi, calm down!"

"We have to go get him, Tèa!"

"Not till you calm down."

Great, now he's crying. He must be over the sugar rush…

"Okay, now well go find him."

* * *

Okay, we need more votes for Tristans fate. I dont have the current count with me...XP, but I know that its about a tie right now. Maybe Haircut is ahead by one. So we need more votes.


	7. Chapter 7

ducks Okay, Im sorry I haven't updated, but Ive was really close to losing interest in Yuugiou all together, and becoming obsessed with Fullmetal Alchemist…I avoided growing out of Yuugiou, but Im still obsessed with FMA…oh well.

I also had to reread my story to figure out where I left off…

And, you obviously noticed Ive changed my penname.

ARRG! The stars wont stay!

* * *

ACCK! I uploaded this to the wrong story! Sorry...TT I was really tired...

* * *

**Yami POV**

I ran from the house as I heard Yugi screaming at me. But I knew I was safe…until I ran into something. I looked up and saw something that made my heart stop.

**Tèa POV**

Me and Yugi were running in the same direction, when we saw Joey running towards us, chasing after a dog. Unfortunatly for Yugi, he didn't see the dog till it was on top of him.

"ARRRGGG!"

Joey ran up and grabbed the dogs collar, then pointed behind us. I turned and saw Yami.

_The dog was chasing him! _I realized, then without waiting for Yugi, I ran after Yami.

**Yami POV**

I ran away from the blasted animal. With my tail between my legs. Scaredy cat…I knew that Pharaohs shouldn't run, but I didn't like the alternative, either. I just wouldn't tell anyone about this little adventure of mine…

I didn't bother to waste time looking behind me to see if the dog was still on my tail. I paid the price when something tackled me, nearly squishing me.

The weight got off, but I was captured in someones grasp.

I squirmed, but then I heard a familiar voice.

"Cut it out, Yami!"

I looked up into Tèa's pretty face.

_So much for keeping this a secret…_

**later**

**Yami POV**

I was laying on the couch, fuming, while Tèa was off doing something. I was incredibly bored, so I got up and walked upstairs to find her. I heard something in a room that had the door slightly open. I peeked in, and froze.

_Wow…_

There she was, all pretty in her prettiness…and naked. If I wernt a cat, I would be blushing so bad…_she is HOT!_

Then she turned around…

* * *

Oooo...Cliffy. Did she see him? Did she not? Ill have to think up of somethign smutty...No lemons though, I suck at lemons. The rating may go up to mature though... Depends on what I read, and what I dream up...or if I get the boy I want. evil smirk 

Ill try to update more often, peoples…Im really sorry for waiting so long.

BTW, Lava won.

_dips Tristan in lava_

DIE!


End file.
